Fighting leads to love
by Arahsa Anime
Summary: Karin & Kazune, always fighting. What happens when a fight becomes serious, and leads to several situations where the one person that they don't want to see is the one person who saves them? A romance full of firing back and forth. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Karin: Yay! You're finally deciding to write a fanfiction for us!**

**Arasha: Yes, yes I am.**

**Kazune: Yeah, but you need to finish Lupidus soon. Everyone over there is freaking out except Minoru...**

**Minoru: *laughs sadistically***

**Karin: Aaaah! Scary! *hides behind Kazune***

**Kazune: Its okay Karin...I think...or hope...**

**Arasha: How did you get here?!**

**Minoru: I don't know I just came here to convince you to-**

**Kazune: Enough! You're freaking out Karin and Suzune!**

**Karin: *whimpers***

**Minoru: S'not my fault you have a pathetic girlfriend.**

**Kazune: Shut up. Just shut up before I hack Arasha's computer and have you get hit by a car!**

**Arasha: Oi! Calm down both of you! Let's just get the disclaimer over with-**

**Suzune: ADD-chan does not own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!**

**Arasha: Thank you Suzune. Kazune, if you hack my computer, _you're _getting hit by a car. Anyway, let's just start the chapter!  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugh, you are so...so, ugh!" Karin shouted, slamming the door to her room.

"It's not my fault I'm dealing with such a slow woman!" Kazune yelled back, slamming his door as well.

Himeka hopped up the stairs nervously. She'd seen them fight before, but it had never lasted for more than a school day. This one had lasted for three so far. It'd all started when Kazune woke up Karin for they're morning training. Karin told him to go away, she wasn't done sleeping yet. He told her that this excersise was for her own good. She blew up thinking he was saying she was fat. He told her she wasn't, and she told him he better not of been because he was no one to talk. He said he had no idea what she was talking about, and she pointed out how quickly he always scarfed down his food. So then he pointed out how much food she always took. Since then, every flaw that was made was pointed out. Not being able to see that Kirika-senpai was a woman, passing out after seeing a gnat, allowing people to attach themselves to you and then not doing anything about it. Then, school flaws. Low marks, few friends, Kazune-Z, Karin's fanguys. Appearance flaws, flaws in strength, flaws in personality, flaws in attention span. You name a flaw, they'd purposely search for it in order to irritate the other. Then, they would stop talking to eachother, until another flaw was pointed out, and the other person blew up in the original person's face about them not being perfect either. It'd been driving Himeka crazy.

Shii and Suzune walked up behind her. They both looked worried. They had noticed that this fight was longer as well. It seemed like it was only a matter of time before they started a fist fight with each other. And looking at who the two people involved in ti were, they wouldn't be suprised if it developed into that. But of course, look at them closer and you would realize it could never happen. Kazune could be chauvinistic, but he wasn't an ass. He could never hit a girl. And Karin was too sweet hearted to hurt a fly. Unless it was Kazune saying something chauvinistic, but even then, she didn't hit him _that_ hard. Just enough to knock him back into sense.

"Onee-chan, why are Mama and Papa fighting?" Suzune asked, with that puppy-ish look of his.

"Because Papa is an idiot." Karin said, hearing the question after calming down enough to come out of her room.

Unfortunatly, it appeared that Kazune had done the same, and heard Karin's answer.

"I'm the idiot? Really?! If I'm such an idiot, how come I get better scores than you?" Kazune said angrily.

"Just because I'm not good at academics doesn't mean I'm any less intelligent than you are!" Karin spat.

"Yes you are, because you're just a stupid woman!" Kazune yelled, getting in her face.

Karin just stood there in disbelief. He could be a jerk, but he was never _this_ mean. At this point, she was so filled with anger that she couldn't control what was happening. Her arm moved on its own and slapped him. Hard. Suzune gasped, while Shii and Himeka tried to cover his eyes. No child deserves to see their parents fight this way. He looked at them both nervously. He knew they were fighting, and was expecting something serious, but never thought they'd begin _striking_ each other. Kazune held his hand up to his cheek, to the spot where she had slapped him. His hand was shaking, and this was visible to everyone, especially Karin, who looked surprised with herself. And he just looked at her, pain and disbelief visible in his eyes. But, Karin, still fuming, turned away, walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Papa, why is Mama so mad? I never saw her hurt someone before." Suzune asked, hugging his father.

"I...I don't...It's just... Papa said something mean and dumb." Kazune sighed.

He looked up when he heard Karin's door open. She had a small bag with her and was going down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, filling the bag with a water bottle, some granola bars, and band-aids. Even with her bag slightly open, anyone could see the contents. Her phone, her wallet, maybe a small picture album, although it was hard to tell, and a flashlight. She grabbed some batteries, as well.

"Are you leaving?" Kazune asked.

"Maybe." She said stiffly.

"Mama, are you going to leave us?" Suzune asked tearfully.

"No, Suzune-kun." She said, and there was a slight wobble in her voice.

"Karin..." Kazune murmured.

"I'm not a stupid woman you...you..." Karin said, voice definetly wobbling, with a small sob at the end.

"Karin...I..."Kazune whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She sobbed, finally reaching the front door.

"Where are you going?" He asked nervously, watching her open the door.

"Out." She said, looking at him over her shoulder with a tearful glare.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Karin: Omigod, Kazune was so mean in this chapter. And I feel angry. And sad.**

**Kazune & Suzune: No! Don't leave!**

**Himeka: You two are beggining to get on my nerves.**

**Arasha: You all have issues, but I loves ya anyway!**

**Suzune: It's not like you're normal.**

**Arasha: Yeah, I admit that.**

**Himeka: By the way, what happened with Minoru?**

**Arasha: I locked him in a cage and now he's being tormented by Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sayuri.**

**Himeka: 0.o okay, then.**

**Suzune: *gets all teary eyed* Please stayed tuned for the next chapter and R & R! Or I'll just cry! *sniff, sniff*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arasha: I'm baaaaaaaaack!**

**Karin: It's only been a day. -_-'**

**Kazune: Yeah, shouldn't you give the people a chance to see if they actually _like_ your fanfiction before posting the second chapter.**

**Himeka: I think it's wonderful that she's so enthusiastic. ^.^**

**Arasha: Yay! Thankies Himeka-tan!**

**Karin: Yes, Yes. It's fabulous. Shouldn't we get the disclaimer out of the way-**

**Kazune: Arasha-sama doesn't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu. I'd fear what would happen if she did.**

**Arasha: car crash, kidnapping, betrayl, mur-**

**Kazune: That's enough you dramatic little freak.**

**Arasha: Drama is my forte. Can you blame me?**

**Karin: Anyway, don't you have something to say?**

**Arasha: Right! Many thanks to shadesofgreen13 and Icetiger 13 (omg! you guyz both have 13 in your user! :D) I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one, too! And also, thank YOU! That's right, you for deciding you like this story enough to keep writing.**

**Suzune: Let's start the chapta! Yay! =3  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin left a dumbfounded Kazune and an on-the-verge-of-tears Suzune, slamming the door behind her. She attempted not to cry too hard for at least a block. She walked along town, head hung down, tears streaming down her face. Occasionally, a small sob would escape from her. She suddenly found herself in front of a park. It was sunset, and there were so many couples there. Enjoying themselves. Suddenly, her phone rang. Kazune. She should probably answer, or he would begin worrying. She didn't care, though. She just needed a place to let out her tears. She found a park bench in a dark corner of the area, where nobody was. She sat down, and just let it out. Her chest was heaving and her breaths were practically sobs.

'He just sees me as some stupid, idiotic woman. He doesn't care about me. He doesn't love me either. It's all just lies. Suzune-kun, though. If he exists, than that must mean that he loves me... But, then again, Suzune-kun looks more like Kazune-kun than me. His mother could be anyone. He could've just mistaken me for his mother.' She thought, shaking from all the sobs.

She looked at all the happy couples together. Without a care in the world. Knowing that they had somone who cared about them and didn't think that they were idiotic and good for nothing. She saw the way that they gazed into eachother's eyes. Like they had found the most precious treasure in the world. Just wait until they tell you you're basically worthless. Just because you wanted an extra hour or so of sleep. Another sob escaped. Why did she have to love him so much? Why did she have to take everything he said so seriously? But more importantly, what was so wrong with her that he thought she was worthless? Was it her lack of physical strength? She could and would fix that. She would train even when he said she didn't have to. She build more stamina.

"What am I thinking? There's no way that would work." She muttered, laughing at herself for being so stupid.

She suddenly felt a drop of wet from above. She looked up and noticed the dark clouds that had suddenly formed in the twilight. And suddenly, it started _pouring_. She got up and was about to leave for the direction of the house, when suddenly, she realized that she didn't know where she was. She panicked, and reached for her bag, which some strange guy was holding.

"Hey!" She shouted, reaching for her bag.

**With Kazune...**

Kazune just stared dumbfounded as Karin left. He looked down at Suzune who was holding onto his leg. Suzune was crying and calling out for his mama. Kazune put his arms around him, picking up the sad little boy.

"Why did Mama go, Papa?" Suzune sniffed.

"I don't know Suzune-kun, but there's no use in crying about it. She'll be back soon." Kazune said, already knowing that he had probably hurt her with that comment of her being a stupid woman.

"What are you doing Papa?" Suzune asked, noting that his father was taking out a phone.

"I'm calling your Mama." He said, attempting to be cheerful, so as not to worry his son too much.

It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six rings. Then he heard her outgoing message: 'Hello, you have reached Hanazono Karin. I'm sorry I missed your call, but if you'll leave your name and number, I'll get back as soon as I can. Thank you!' He sighed as he pressed 'End Call'. Why did he have to be such an idiot? Seriously! 'You're just a stupid woman'?! Who the hell says that to someone that they have feelings for? He bowed his head in shame. She probably hated him by now. Then, he remembered the forecast today. 70% chance of thunderstorms.

"I'm going to go get mama, okay Suzune-kun? Auntie Himeka's gonna watch you while I'm gone. Go tell her I'm going." Kazune said, putting Suzune down and giving him a small push toward the door.

He took two umbrellas as he ran out the door. Where was she? Running in the general direction he saw her go. And it started pouring. The park was almost in view. He could ask people if they had seen her there. When suddenly, he heard an all-to-familiar voice scream. He ran toward what he believed was the source of the noise, but he couldn't see in the heavy rain. When, he heard her screaming again. This time for help or for someone to kill her now.

"Karin!" He screamed.

"Help! Please! Hel-" He heard her sob, only to be cut off.

He ran towrd the source of the noise, to see her bag a couple of feet away. Then he saw her, but the sight he saw made him want to throw up. Her shirt was almost completely unbuttoned, and there was this disgusting man on top of her, covering her mouth. He saw that she was sobbing as the man slipped his hand under her skirt.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Kazune yelled, throwing his umbrella and running toward the man.

"You take one more step, and she's dead." The man snarled, pulling Karin up by her hair and holding a knife to her throat.

Kazune froze in place. He could see her cheeks were tear-streaked. She had clearly put up some amount of a struggle, becasue both her and the man had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. He saw that she was shivering from both the cold and from fear. She was looking at him and the look in her eyes was full of fear and sadness. He assesed the situation in the matter of minutes. He ran towards the two. The strange man smiled sickeningly, and was about to press the knife to her throat, when he was suddenly tackeled by a very angry Kazune. He ripped the knife from the man, but not before he was stabbed in the arm. Karin cried out in horror as she saw the blood spurt from the wound and heard his groan of pain. Kazune punched the man unconcious which didn't take too many punches since the man was helplessly drunk.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin screamed.

"Are you okay, Karin?" He asked seriously, not taking his eyes off the drunkard.

"I-I'm fine, but are you okay?" She asked nervously.

"Why are you asking _me_ if _I'm_ okay?" He spat.

"Because you're out in heavy rain and you have a deep knife wound in your left arm." She said worriedly.

"So are you. Anyway, you should stop worrying about me. I'm fine, but you...well, he...he almost...tried to...was gonna..." He muttered clenching his fists.

Karin quickly put her hands on his fists, attempting to calm him down. He looked up at her, pain visible in his eyes. She touched his face, looking nervous. When he was worked up like this, there was no telling what he might do. He was shaking with anger, and shivering from the cold. She pulled him into a hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Um, Karin." Kazune mumured, blushing.

"Hm?" She whispered.

"You have a choice, button up your top or deal with every guy on the street oogling at you while we walk home." He said, eyeing her completely bust open top.

"Ah! Right, I, uh..." Karin said embarassedly, buttoning up her shirt and blushing.

"Anyway, we should probably get going." He said, laughing a bit.

"Right, I'll get my stuff." She said, reaching for her bag.

"I'll help, it looks like some stuff fell out." He said, picking up the flashlight.

That's when he fainted. Karin called out his name, shaking him a little bit. Then she felt his forehead. It was burning hot! It appeared that he was sick from fighting out in the rain. And it was all her fault. She had leave the house put herself in danger. She carefully placed Kazune's head in her lap. It had to be more comfortable than the ground. She picked up her bag and took out her phone. And then she realized she didn't know Q's number or the house number. And it wasn't on her speed dial either. So she reached in Kazune's jacket pocket and took out his phone. She went through his speed dial list until she found Q's number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Q-san, it's Karin... Yes I know this is Kazune-kun's phone... Listen, Q-san, I need you to come pick up me and Kazune-kun... We're at the park... He's not feeling too well at the moment... Thank you, Q-san! I'll see you soon!" She said into the phone.

She waited for a couple of minutes, before noticing the umbrella that Kazune brought. She stretched and picked it up, opening to cover Kazune to make sure he didn't get anymore wet. Finally, the car drove up, and the rain was letting up. Karin shuddered as she realized that by this point, if it wasn't for Kazune, she'd be dead, or worse... Q helped her carry Kazune into the car. She sat down next to him and put his head in her lap again. She stroked his hair, and shivered from the cold. When they finally reached the house, everyone helped to get Kazune into the room where he usually slept after he passed out from using his Kamika. Karin wrapped a bandage around the wound and put a nice cold cloth on his forehead to help with the fever. Suzune walked up behind his mama and gave her a hug.

"Mama! You came back!" He giggled.

"Yes I did, Suzune-kun." She said kindly, hugging him back.

"Will Papa be ok?" Suzune asked, looking at Kazune.

"I'm sure Papa will be fine. He's always pulled through these kinds of things before." Karin smiled.

"Okay, but Mama, it's dinnertime." Suzune said innocently.

"All right. You go eat your dinner, I'll be right down. I'm just going to stay up here with Papa for a little bit longer." Karin said, pushing a little bit toward the door.

After Suzune left, Karin put her hand on Kazune's cheek and apologized for causing so much trouble. Then, she quietly left and walked down the stairs slowly. Wondering if he was really going to be okay. He said that he passed out after Kamika because his body was incomplete. What if the incomplete part of his body was his immune system? What if it was like AIDs, where you get a fever and die? She shook those thoughts from her head. His immune system was just fine. Probably even stonger than hers. Afterall, he never seemed to get sick. Ever.

"Worried about Kazune-chan?" Himeka whispered.

"Maybe." Karin said, looking down.

"He'll be fine. Trust me." Himeka giggled.

"That's right. You would know, right? After being with him all these years." Karin said, cheering up a bit.

Himeka nodded. They all sat down and ate their dinner. Normally by now, Kazune would either be joking about something or glaring silently at Karin after their latest argument. Instead today, there was this really weird silence. They were used to eating occasionally without Kazune, but usually they found out someway to fill in the silence. Tonight, they all just stared at their food and ate. Even Suzune, who could be a real chatterbox at dinnertime. When they were done, Karin helped Himeka with the dishes, and put down Suzune for bed. Then, when she was sure that the young boy was asleep, she snuck into Kazune's room. She changed the cold cloth on his forehead after checking his temperature. Then, she placed her pillow on the ground next to his cot and fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Karin: I feel violated. 0.o**

**Kazune: *sleeping* No, I hate lemon tart... Noooooooooo!**

**Suzune: *sleeping* No, don't eat my lemon tart... Nooooooooo!**

**Arasha: Huh. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and-**

**Himeka: Please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter! ^.^**

**Arasha: What is it with you people and interrupting? T.T  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arasha: Yay! It's finally done!**

**Karin: I wonder what's gonna happen! I need to shake off thoughts of last chapter.**

**Kazune: *still sleeping* No! Please! Not the dentist drill noise! I'll talk! I'll talk! I did eat Suzune-kun's lemon tart! But it was by accident! I thought it was lemon _pie_!**

**Suzune: Noooo! Papa was the one who ate my lemon tart!**

**Karin: I-it's okay Suzune-kun! We'll make another!**

**Himeka: I'll help. Otherwise it might come as more of a burnt resemblance of a tart.**

**Karin: Yeah... -_-'**

**Arasha: *sigh* Ahem.**

**Suzune: Right! ADD-chan doesn't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!**

**Arasha: That's right Suzune-kun! And thanks to Arodasi and Icetiger 13! And of course YOU, my friend. You've been a little trouper, huh?**

**Himeka: Let's start this chapter!**

**Kazune: I'm awake! I'm awake!  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kazune blinked his eyes as he awakened. Why was he in the 'sick room' as Karin often called it? Then, he remembered. The drunkard who almost killed Karin. And the wound on his left arm from the drunkard's knife. He remembered up to helping Karin get her things so that they could both go home, and after that, it all went black. What had happened to Karin? Where was she and how did they get back home? He sat up and looked to his side. Well, that answered one question. He wondered if she was still mad after his last extremely stupid remark about women. He shook Karin a bit until she opened her eyes.

"Kazune-kun! You're awake!" Karin cried quietly, hugging him tightly.

"Y-yeah, but what happened?" Kazune asked, a bit of pink creeping up his face.

"You passed out after fighting in the rain. I'm so sorry that I left and put myself in danger and that you had to come and save me and-" She gushed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"No, Karin, _I'm _the one who should be apologizing. You're more than a stupid woman. I was way out of line saying that, and I-I'm sorry." He said, hugging her back.

"S'ok. I see what you mean by the way. I really _do_ need that training." She giggled.

They pulled apart from the hug and looked at each other. They looked as though they were moving in for a kiss, but then, the door slammed opened. They both looked toward the door.

"Mama! Why did you leave me alone last night with the scary monsters?!" None other than Suzuzne cried, tackling his mama with a hug. (A/N who did you think it was, Chuck Norris?)

"I'm sorry, Suzune-kun it's just that Papa..." Karin trailed off, blushing. Suzune ran to his father,

"Papa! You're awake! Yay!"

"Yep. Papa was just taking a nap." Kazune yawned.

"Pretty damn _long _nap." Karin muttered, while Kazune gave her a look that said don't-say-damn-in-front-of-the-kid.

"I thought you were dead. Mama was all worried. Onee-chan had to calm her down." Suzune giggled.

"Why do women worry so much?" Kazune grumbled.

"Mama says that kind of attitude is the kind that keeps people from getting married."

"Why are you teaching him stuff like this?! He's going to end up like you!" Kazune said angrily.

"Well, he already looks like you! We don't need him to end up like you!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I think that answer is pretty self-explanatory."

"Is that about that woman thing from earlier, 'cause I thought you were over that."

"I'm not! I might never be!"

"Fine! Be like that!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"_I'm_ going to go get ready for school!" Karin said, glaring at Kazune.

"Good! Go away! You were beginning to annoy me anyway!" Kazune yelled.

Suzune sighed. Just as suspected, they were fighting again. Karin walked fastly to her room, slamming the door behind her. Kazune sighed, he should go apologize. There he was going, fighting again, after her just forgiving him. Kazune rose from his cot and walked toward the door. He walked down the hallway that led to her room. Meanwhile, Karin was getting out of her pjs. She had just put on her bra when she heard the door open.

"Suzune-kun, how many times has Mama told you to knock before you-" Karin said, turning around to face Kazune.

"I-I uh, came here to, uh, I..." Kazune said, blushing heavily.

"Aieeeee! Get out, get out, _get out_!" She screeched, throwing a pillow at his face.

Kazune ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked very, _very_ slowly back to his room. He had to get ready. Both Karin and Kazune slipped on their uniforms. Kazune finished first because Karin had to comb her hair and convince herself to face him. Kazune sat down at the kitchen table. He put his head in his hands and cursed himself for not thinking. Hadn't she said she was going to get ready? Karin attempted to be her cheerfulest, but when she walked into the kitchen/dining room and looked at Kazune, an extremely awkward silence filled the room. He looked her in the eyes with this guilty apologetic face, and she was just blushing and turned away. Himeka walked in the room and immediatly picked up on the awkwardness.

"All right, what happened?" She sighed.

"W-what do you mean what happened? N-nothing happened! W-why would you think something happened?!" They both said nervously, looking at eachother and blushing.

"Karin-chan~ what happened? Please tell me...!" Himeka said, using an innocent little girl's voice.

"Uh, well, um..." Karin muttered, falling for the innocent act.

"Mama~! What's for breakfast?" Suzune asked, floating down the stairs.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask Onee-chan?" Karin smiled, thanking her son from saving her from spilling about that morning's incident.

"We have rice, miso soup, and some dried seaweed. But I made a little egg omlet for Suzune-chan because I know he doesn't like the dried seaweed." Himeka said cheerfully, hiding her dissapointment in the fact that she couldn't get the details out of Karin.

"That sounds good, let's eat!" Kazune said, smiling, hoping for once to get to school soon so as to avoid anymore conversation about this morning.

"Itedakimasu~!"

"By the way, Mama, why were you screaming this morning?" Suzune asked, chomping on a piece of the omlet.

Karin choked on her rice when this question was asked. She began coughing and Kazune walked up behind her and slapped her back. She finally stopped and looked warily at Kazune, as if asking what she should answer. He shrugged, not knowing what he would say. Karin stared at her rice as if it held an answer. She sighed, knowing she was going to regret this later.

"I thought I gained a little weight." She said sheepishly, while Kazune sighed, that answer would have to do for know.

"Anyway, we should probably get going. Don't want to be late for school now do we?" Kazune said quickly, blocking Suzune's chances of asking any other questions.

"Right! Now Suzune-kun, you remember the rules. Be a good boy for Q-san and Kazusa-chan, and try to stay out of trouble." Karin said, hugging her son before she left.

Kazune walked towards the door and handed Karin her bag. She thanked him, smiling, and this kind of loving atmosphere formed between the two. Himeka stared at them both suspiciously. She took out her phone and quickly texted Micchi. _K & K r actin weird. Help figure out wats up._ She clicked 'Send' and stuffed it back in her bag. Time to put back on the innocent act. They walked to school in silence, with Karin bringing up random topics in hope of starting some sort of conversation. Cars, movies, books, school, people, anything that could break the strange silence.

"Karin-chan~ I don't think you've gained weight." Himeka said, watching Karin carefully for the reaction.

"I-I think I have! I find I looked at little bigger!" Karin said nervously, after freezing for two consecutive minutes.

"Really, I think it looks like you've actually _lost_ weight from all that training you've been doing. With Kazune-chan. Alone." Himeka said, teasing now, knowing that something had definetly happened between them.

Karin gasped and blushed, looking at Kazune. He was glancing at Himeka, who looked innocent enough. They walked in the continually awkward funk until they reached the school gates. When suddenly, Karin is glomped by a certain someone.

"Hanazono-san~!" Micchi said, tackling her to the ground, "Did you and Kazune-kun finally make up? I'm tired of picking sides!"

"I-I guess you could say that..." Karin said, attempting to pry him of with the help of Kazune.

"Yay~! Anyway, you two go ahead and go to class without me today. I'm trying to find something!" Micchi said cheerfully.

"We could help!" Karin said happily, while Kazune narrowed his eyes.

"No, no! I can find perfectly fine, Himeka already volunteered to help!"

"I didn't hear her." Kazune said, looking at him like he was a criminal.

"You need to get your ears checked, then! Anyways, you should go or you're gonna be late!" Micchi said, pushing them both.

"Alright! Alright! No need to push!" Karin said, dusting off her uniform.

When the two targets finally left, Micchi turned to Himeka.

"So...what's the plan?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Micchi & Himeka: *whisper whisper***

**Kazune: What did I miss?**

**Karin: Not much. Except for the fact that you were talking in your sleep and now we have to bake Suzune-kun another lemon tart.**

**Himeka: Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and please R&R!**

**Arasha: And now to have some Panko rice balls!**

**Suzune: Yum!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arasha: Wheeeeeeeee!**

**Himeka: Why are you so happy?**

**Arasha: Because I finally got this chapter up!**

**Micchi: Yay!!!! *huggles***

**Arasha: Wait, where're Karin and Kazune and Suzune?**

**Himeka: Um, they went somewhere. For something...**

**Arasha: Oooo! Romantic weekend while I was away, huh?**

**Micchi: No, they were taking Suzune to the beach...**

**Arasha: Oh, well then. When will they be back?**

**Himeka: Soon, I hope.**

**Micchi: Anyway, Arasha-san doesn't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!**

**Arasha: Thanks, Micchi. And also, thanks Icetiger 13. And I'll make sure Kazune gets the message.**

**Himeka: Now lets start this chapter! I wanna know what happens!  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, wait, _what's_ the objective again?" Micchi asked, knitting his brows.

"We're trying to figure out what happened between Kazune-chan and Karin-chan this morning." Himeka whispered seriously.

"What makes you think that Kazune-kun will tell me what happened?"

"Because he tells you _everything_! And I know Karin-chan can't resist my cute face. Once I get her alone, she'll be putty in my hands!"

"Wow, Himeka-san. You're diabolical." He said, sweatdropping.

"I can be when I want to know something."

"Anyway, how are we going to get them alone?"

"I'm thinking we can pretend to have a sleepover, each of us, and then, once we get them alone, force them to confess."

"Huh. Or we could all go out after school and 'happen to get lost'."

"Genius! Alright! I'll pretend I have to buy something and drag Karin away for an opinion."

"Oh, that idea is ace! So the plan is set, then?" Micchi said, high-fiving Himeka.

They run into the school building as the bell rings. The door flings open to reveal the pair just as the teacher is taking attendance. The teacher mumbles something about "finally gracing the class with their presence" and begins the lesson. Today in math, it's the Pythagonerum Theorum. Explaining how to find the measure of the hypotenuse (aka the long side) by using the other two measurements. A squared plus B squared equals C (the hypotenuse) squared.

"So as you see, you just square these two measurements to get the square of the hypotenuse. Then, you do the square root. Hanazono-san, why don't you solve the example?"

Karin looks up from her doodle, realizing that she didn't pay attention to a word that the teacher had said, not that she ever did. But, normally, teacher would put the formula on the board, not today though. It was an "easier formula to memorize" as he put it. She got up and looked at the board, freaking out. She remembered hearing something about A squared and B squared. So, she squared the two numbers and added them together, forgetting to do the square root at the end.

"Wrong! You weren't paying attention Hanazono-san! Detention!" He scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. S'not my fault that watching the grass grow is more interesting than your lessons." She muttered.

"That's another detention for tommorow as well! Do you want to keep going, because I can book up your weekend as well if you'd like."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hayashi." She said, bowing, and then rolling her eyes as she walked away.

She sat back at her seat and returned to her doodles. All of them had something to do with anger, boredom, and annoyance. Kazune decided to take a nap, Himeka read a magazine, and Micchi was reading the latest gag manga. She finished a doodle of on fire when the bell rang. Kazune walked up to her desk, peering over her shoulder at the drawings.

"A bit negative today, aren't we?" He said, smiling wryly.

"You would be, too if you had to go to detention on Thursday and Friday." She moaned.

"Yeah, I guess I would be. But since I don't, I don't have to worry about it." He teased.

Karin stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and they chattered as they walked down the stairs. They bumped into the Kazune-Z, who was glaring at Karin heavily.

"Hey, girls." She said nervously, while Kazune's looking at her worriedly.

"Hey, Hanazono-san. Can we talk to you for a sec?" They said stiffly.

"Um, we were just about to go get lunch..." Kazune said, cutting in.

"It'll only take a minute of her time! Why don't you go to lunch without her, Kujou-kun?"

"Fine." He sighed.

Karin gave him a panicky look as they grabbed her arm and towed her down the hallway. He followed quietly, trying to figure out why she would be panicking like that. He hid behind the wall, a few feet away from where they had conered Karin.

"Alright, Hanazono-san, remember what we told you your first day here?"

"Um, was it, uh..."

"Don't get to close to Kujou-kun! How could you forget?"

"I-"

"Anyway, you're disobeying. You're getting _very_ close to him."

"But-"

"And disobeying deserves punishment."

"We-"

_Slap!_ The girl slapped her so hard, her head followed in that direction. She lifted her head, and another girl pushed her forward. Karin got up, and saw Kazune-kun coming out from his hiding spot. He offered her his hand to help her get up, while glaring at the Kazune-Z.

"All of you stay away from Karin, alright?" He said seriously, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wiping the tears from her eyes when they got away.

She sniffed and nodded. He patted her head, smiling.

"Let's go get lunch!" She said cheerfully.

"Yes, of course. First thing you think about is your stomach."

"Of course! You're hungry too, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the _only_ thing I think about..."

"Oh yeah? Name some of the others."

"Suzune-kun, the future, the safety of the people I care about, how I can avoid the bugs..."

"Oh, well then."

"Lets go to the cafeteria."

They walked slowly to the cafeteria, chatting lightly. And suddenly, as they entered the cafeteria, Karin was tackled. Again.

"Hanazono-san~! Where were you? I missed you!" Micchi cried, hugging Karin tightly, and she turned an alarming shade of blue.

"Oi! Get off her!" Kazune spat, prying him off.

"Thank you." She gasped.

"Hanazono-san! What happened to your cheek?!"

"I-it's nothing. I'm gonna get in line!" She said, waving.

"Me too! I waited until you guys got here to eat!" Micchi said cheerfully.

"Oh joy." Kazune muttered under his breath.

Karin sighed and walked in the line, which was short now, due to the fact that everyone had already gotten their food. Except, of course, the Kazune-Z, Kazune, Micchi, Karin, and a few others. The Kazune-Z glared heavily at Karin, who pretended not to notice. She grabbed the eel bread, and put it on her plate. While Kazune and Micchi grabbed some of their favorites. She walked back to her table, only slightly listening to what Micchi and Kazune were saying.

"Right, Hanazono-san?" Micchi asked, sitting down.

"Uh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" She asked, coming back to Earth.

"Nishikiori and Himeka think it would be a good idea to go out shopping after school." Kazune sighed, going back to shoving his face with food.

"Oh. I can't, I've got detention tomorrow and today, remember?" She said mournfully.

"Okay! We can wait until after Karin-chan's detention today!" Himeka said cheerfully.

"Um, okay... If you want to go so bad that you'd wait until after detention, then yeah, let's go!" Karin cheered.

Kazune sighed. Shopping, great. A chance for him to hold all of their bags. He returned to his lunch, finishing it just before the bell rang. He shot up out of his chair, as did everyone else and bolted for their classroom. They opened the door and quickly sat in their seats. This new teacher was ten times more strict than their old teacher, who retired. She would never give a detention and would allow her students to talk to eachother before class started. Kazune ended up getting detention for sleeping, Himeka for reading her magazine, and Micchi because he was talking in class. As the day ended, they were all laughing about it.

"Wait Nishikiori, why were you talking? You could've been the only one of us not to get detention." Kazune laughed.

"I didn't want to be the only one who was able to go home! Besides, now me and Hanazono-san can bond some more!" Micchi cheered, hugging Karin tightly.

"Micchi...that's great, but I kind of need air..." Karin gasped.

"I think you've bonded enough." Kazune muttered, prying Micchi's hands off Karin.

"Fine, I'm gonna go and bond with Himeka-chan instead." Micchi sniffed, hugging Himeka.

"This is actually kind of nice, I don't know why Karin-chan aid she couldn't breath." Himeka said, hugging him back and blushing a little.

Karin gasped, and Kazune looked at her curiously. She whispered something into his ear and his eyes widened in disbelief. She nodded and motioned for him to look. He looked and sighed.

"Why does Himeka have to like _him_?" He moaned in his head.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Karin & Kazune: We're back! ^.^**

**Arasha: Where's Suzune?**

**Karin: He's taking a nap.**

**Arasha: Oh, by the way, Kazune, Icetiger 13 has a message for you.**

**Kazune: What is it?**

**Arasha: That you should quit angering Karin or she may want to kick your butt. Again.**

**Kazune: I-I don't know what you're talking about. She's never kicked my butt. Ever.**

**Karin: Sure I haven't. =D**

**Kazune: A-anyway, please R & R and stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arasha: Whew! So glad I finished this so quickly.**

**Kazune: Yeah. You did a lot of research on useless crap for this one.**

**Arasha: Well I had to! It's not like you can just find the info in this chapter on the internet! I had to make it all up!**

**Karin: Yes, well, then.**

**Arasha: Hey! Be thankful! This one's fluffy!**

**Kazune: They're all fluffy.**

**Arasha: Yeah, well, whatever!**

**Suzune: ADD-chan doesn't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!**

**Arasha: Thankies Suzune-tan! And thankies to Icetiger 13! I know, she totally has, and you should give him more advice. He needs as much as he can get.**

**Kazune: Hey!**

**Karin: Let's start this chapter! I like sassing the teacher!  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Silence! This is detention, remember?!" The teacher screamed.

Karin sighed. Now what were they supposed to do? She didn't have any paper, so she couldn't doodle or pass notes. She sighed and stared at the teacher, concentrating on maybe setting him on fire with her mind. Nope, nothing. She blinked in surprise when a paper crossed her desk. From Kazune, of course.

**Kazune: **Hey. Trying to set Mr. Hayashi on fire?

_Karin:_ Yes, how did you know?

**Kazune:** You're expression said it all. It won't work by the way.

_Karin:_ Oh. Where did you get the paper?

**Kazune:** I snuck it in. So, what makes you think that Himeka likes Nishikiori?

_Karin:_ Did you not see her face when he hugged her? Then, talking to him in private this morning. Anyone could tell that she's fallen for him.

**Kazune:** Damn. Why did it have to be_ him_? I'd rather have it be Kuga...no, nevermind. Nishikiori's perfectly fine.

_Karin:_ What's your problem with Jin-kun?

**Kazune: **What's my problem? Are you seriously asking that?! He' just so, so, so stuck up! He's a complete airhead!

_Karin:_ But he's really nice.

**Kazune: **Ha, to you maybe. Just because you're his goddess or some stupid thing like that.

_Karin:_ Whatever.

**Kazune: **By the way, what was those girls' problem this morning?

_Karin: _I don't know what you're talking about.

**Kazune: **Karin, you can't hide anything from me. Why were they trying to hurt you?

_Karin:_ It's nothing. I can handle it on my own.

**Kazune: **Doesn't seem to me like you can.

_Karin:_ Whatever. Mr. Hayashi is really irritating, don't you think?

**Kazune: **Nice attempt to change the subject, but it won't work on me.

_Karin:_ What do you mean try to change the subject? The subject has been put to rest.

**Kazune: **Not if I'm still asking about it.

_Karin: _Okay, seriously, I'm not talking to you anymore if you bring it up again. It's nothing I can't handle.

**Kazune:** Karin, I can see through you like seran wrap. It worries you. If it didn't, you wouldn't have thrown me that panicky look when they were towing you away.

_Karin:_ So what if it does. I've handled it on my own this far, I can handle it myself longer.

**Kazune:** You could handle it before when they were just threatening you, but now its gotten more serious. Don't even bother lying, because I know that's the truth.

_Karin:_ You're right. Why do I even bother hiding it?

**Kazune: **You shouldn't. Bottling up these things and hiding them from others is bad for you.

_Karin: _You would know right? So here's the deal. I'll start telling you everything, when you start telling me everything.

Kazune looked up from the note at Karin. She was doodling lightly on her desk with her finger. She looked up at him and he knew she wasn't joking. He knew that she had always been hurt by his lack of telling her the truth, knowing that Himeka could tell when he was lying, but she couldn't. He put his head down for a nap after watching her glance at the clock. Before he knew it, he was startled awake by a cheerful Karin and Mr. Hayashi announcing detention was over.

"Wake up Kazune-kun!" Karin said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." He mumbled, opening his eyes.

"C'mon! We gotta go or Himeka and Micchi are going without us!"

"Right. Now we must face watching my cousin and Nishikiori oogle at eachother."

"I doubt it'll be _that_ bad."

Kazune just looked at her. Sometimes- no, wait- _all_ the time, he doubted she listened to what he was saying. He got up and packed up his things, almost laughing at the overly eager look on Karin's face. She motioned for him to move quicker and he followed. Curious as to what would happen, he grabbed her hand. She flushed and looked at him, who was smiling brightly. She interlaced her fingers with his and put her head on his shoulder. This in turn made him flush a bit. Micchi looked at them and cleared his throat. They seemed to remember who and where they were, dropping eachother's hands and removing themselves from all contact with the other person.

"We should, uh, probably go now." Kazune said, looking away from Karin.

"Right." She said, looking down. She had kind of enjoyed that. Sort of.

"If the two lovebirds would like to start moving, we might actually be able to get out before the sun sets." Micchi teased.

"It's not like that!" They shouted in unison.

"Sure it isn't Karin-chan." Himeka giggled.

"Oh yeah? What about you and, well, I think we all know who I'm talking about." Karin said, sticking her tongue out.

"_How did you know about that?!_" Himeka hissed.

"I guessed." She said smugly.

"Oh yeah? Well, here's my guess on what happened between you two this morning, Kazune-chan saw you naked!" Himeka shouted, catching a few glances from nearby teachers.

"Technically, no. I did have on my undergarments." Karin murmured, flushing bright red.

"Anyway, lets go see a movie!" Micchi said, attempting to keep the atmosphere cheery.

Karin nodded deftly and Kazune muttered an agreement. They sprinted for the downtown movie theater, the majority picking some horror movie. They walked into the theater bubbling with excitment. Well, everyone except Karin, whose shaking with fear. She didn't want to seem like a wuss, so she hadn't voiced her fear for horror movies. She wondered if they would notice if she sat in a corner far, _far_ away from everyone else. She had a tendancy to grab on to something and never let go when she was scared by something. She fidgeted a bit as they say down at "the best seats in the theater" as the thrill junkies would put it. Karin sat down next to only Kazune, unfortunately. Meaning she would probably cling to him in fear. She groaned inwardly as the previews started, and she knew that the frights would begin.

"You can grab my hand if it gets too scary for you." Kazune whispered in her ear, putting his arm out open-handed on the arm rest.

Karin looked at him and nodded, flinching as the movie began with a chainsaw slicing someone in half. Five minutes into the movie, and the arm rest between them was up, Karin hugging him, and flinching into his chest as more bloody chainsaw scenes were shown. Finally, hours, and many wimpers, screams, chainsaws, and bloody scenes later, the movie ended. Karin sighed. She had made it through, though probably not without tease-proofing herself from Himeka and Kazune. She unwrapped her arms from around Kazune's torso and pulled herselsf away. They all sat up and prepared to leave.

"That was a good movie, don'tcha think Karin-chan?" Himeka asked.

"Sure." Karin nodded.

"I thought it was great." Kazune added.

"Probably because Hanazono-san was in your arms the entire time." Micchi teased.

"You're just jealous. Anyway, the movie _was_ good."

"Liar. I peeked over at you two for two minutes, and you weren't even looking at the screen, you were just staring at her and smiling, totally enjoying the moment."

"Well, at least I wasn't making out with Himeka the whole time."

"Well at least I'm getting some mouth to mouth, unlike _some _people I know."

"At least I respect the space of the people I care about!"

"At least I'm good enough to recognize when some people are hurting my friends. Like today with Hanazono-san and the Kazune-Z."

"That's it! That's too low, man!" Kazune yelled, punching him across the face.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin screamed in horror.

"Micchi!" Himeka screeched, running for him.

"Stay out of this, Himeka, Karin. This is a man's fight." Kazune said angrily, as a punch from Micchi landed on his gut.

"Please, Micchi, Kazune-chan, stop it!" Himeka sobbed, as the two continued punching and kicking eachother.

"The ass already made a point, Himeka, love. Stay out of this." Micchi spat.

"We're already in this since you decided that you love Himeka-chan, and I... Well, I'm involved in this because, um, I owe it to Kazune-kun for saving me." Karin shot back.

At this point Kazune fumbled. She still doubted that he loved her, didn't he? Even after he... Well, come to think of it now, he hadn't really done anything to prove his feelings to her. He had just saved her from a rapist and his fangirls. But let's face it, any human with ethics would have done the same. Micchi, seeing this slight freeze from Kazune as a chance, took it, and kicked Kazune's chest, knocking the breath out of him. He slammed onto the ground as Karin screamed. She ran over, repeating his name a couple times, holding him up off the ground. He opened his eyes after feeling a couple wet drops hit his face, and saw Karin crying.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm perfectly fine. I just gotta catch my breath, and then, I can jump right back in." He whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No!" She sobbed, more tears flowing down.

"What do you mean, 'no'?!"

"I don't want you to fight anymore."

"What are you talking about?! He deserves it! Talking about situations that hurt people!"

"Please! Just stop!" Both the girls sobbed in unison.

"But-"

"You're not doing anything or anyone justice. All you're doing is just hurting both eachother and us!"

The boys both stopped short. They were okay with just hurting themselves, but they did care about the two. So, they looked at eachother warily. Kazune got up and walked over to Micchi.

"Sorry for jumping on you." Kazune said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, and, uh, sorry about talking about that thing that happened this morning." Micchi replied, taking the hand and shaking it firmly.

"Yay! Kazune-kun's normal now!" Karin cheered, hugging him.

"Um, yeah. How about we go home now?" Kazune sighed.

"Okay! We should hurry, or Suzune-kun will worry."

"Uh-oh. We forgot to tell Kazusa and Q about going out today."

"Oh no! We better hurry! Suzune-chan is probably freaking out!"

They all sprinted for the house. But, sadly, they couldn't make it before it became night.

"Mama~! Papa~! Why did you leave me alone for the whole day? It was scary!" Suzune cried, glomping both his mother and father.

"I'm sorry Suzune-kun. How can we make it up to you?" Karin asked, smiling lightly.

"I want to sleep in the same bed as Mama and Papa!" Suzune answered cheerfully.

"Okay. Whose bed do you want to sleep in first?" Karin smiled.

"No. I mean, the same bed as Mama and Papa. The whole family together!" Suzune explained.

"I-I don't think that's possible Suzune..." Kazune said sheepishly.

"But..." the little boy whispered, tearing up.

"It's ok Suzune-kun! I'm sure we can figure something out!" Karin said, attempting to cheer the boy up again.

"I never got to sleep with Mama and Papa as a family before."

"We will, okay Suzune?"

"Anyway, let's have some dinner!" Himeka said cheerfully, glancing at Karin.

Karin groaned inwardly. She was going to be teased to the extreme for this. She got up and headed for the table, when Kazune grabbed her hand and motioned for the hallway. She followed him, hoping it would lead to an explanation on what they were supposed to do that night.

"My favorite color is blue." He blurted out.

"What?" Karin said, confused.

"You told me that I had to be truthful to you for you to be truthful to me. So, my favorite color is blue, my favorite pastry is a strawberry roll. When I was little, I used to get beat up because all the girls in the school liked me and the boys were jealous. It was also do to the fact that I'm afraid of bugs. Even to this day, I still slightly fear getting my ass kicked by the guys, even after all these martial arts classes I've taken. Sometimes I worry that Suzune is too girly and gets beat up in the future. I think that all male idols are stuck up and fake, and that they need to get a life. Sometimes I think about just telling Nishikiori and Kuga to piss off, but then I remember that dream you had about how they're neccesary to help save the future. When I lie, I'll smile, but Himeka can tell I'm lying because of the fact that I only smile with my mouth. Also, I'll tend to look to the left." He said quickly.

"Um, okay."

"Now you have to tell me about you."

"Alright. My favorite color is pink, and my favorite pastry oribenishiki. (A/N: Oribenishiki is a red bean/chestnut cake) Things that I'm afraid of are serial killers and blood. That's why I hate horror movies. I call Mr. Glasses Man that name, not because I can't remember his real name, but just because it annoys him. I hug cute toys when no one's watching, and some of my favorite movies are Aladdin and the Tinkerbell movie. The reason that the Kazune-Z tried to beat me up today was because of the fact that I hang out with you so much. They're probably also the fact that you never hang out with any of them. On the first day of school, I made the mistake of calling you by your first name, and they've hated me ever since. When you fight it really makes me nervous, because I don't like seeing you get hurt."

Kazune just stared. Then, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." His whispered in her ear.

"For what?" She breathed, shivering a bit from surprise from his sudden hug.

"For worrying you, and then calling you stupid, and all the other idiotic things I've done."

"S'ok. I'm sorry for being such an idiot all the time."

Just then, Himeka called for dinner. They all ate together happily, teasing each other on certain points of their relationship status. Finally, the sleeping arrangements were arranged. Suzune would sleep in between Kazune and Karin in Kazune's bedroom. Karin went to her room and put on her pajamas, being sure to lock the door this time. She had just slipped on her nightgown when there was a soft knock on the door. She walked to the door, unlocking and opening it to Kazune, who was in his blue pjs.

"Suzune will probably want a bedtime story and I figured you'd know about that." Kazune said, entering her room.

"Right. I think I have _Goodnight Moon_ in my bookshelf somewhere... Here!" Karin said, holding out a small red book.

"Karin?" Kazune asked taking the book.

"Hm?" She mumured, letting down her hair.

"Do you hate me?"

"What?! No, of course not Kazune-kun."

"Okay."

"Anyway, we should probably be getting to bed now."

"Right."

"You better not try anything!" Karin accused, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, yeah? What would happen if I tried this?" Kazune said mischeviously, pulling her in and kissing her forehead.

Karin blushed madly, stuttering when she told him they should probably go to bed now. As she rushed out the door, he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She stopped, waiting for him to step out of her room. She turned to him, throwing her free arm around his neck as he out his free hand on the small of her back. They both leaned in, and were about a few centimeters away from each other, and then Suzune threw open Kazune's door, calling for his Mama and Papa. They both pulled away, blushing, but with their hands still in eachother's, fingers interlaced. They walked into the room, laying in bed with Suzune in between them. Karin read the story to the young boy, who fell asleep immediately. She wrapped her arms around her son and lay down, about to fall asleep when Kazune wrapped his arms around her, falling into a deep slumber. She was surprised by how natural and safe it felt, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Arasha: *whispering* Awwwwww!**

**Karin: *sleeping* I love you Kazune-kun. But why are you scared of getting your ass kicked?**

**Kazune: *sleeping* No! Not my strawberry roll! _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Arasha: *inserts dramatic music* Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stay tuned for the next. And please R & R. Don't get me wrong, Icetiger 13, you're great, but I would like to know everyone's opinion on what I should improve, what I'm missing, advice for the characters. Anything you wanna voice just go ahead and click that button right below**

**HERE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arasha: Yes! After so much writer's block, it is done!**

**Karin: What, the story?!**

**Kazune: *whining* But it just _started_!**

**Arasha: Not the story, sillies! This chapter!**

**Karin: Oh, right. Well, it took you long enough!**

**Arasha: I know! I know! So let's get the business done so that we may begin the chapter!**

**Kazune: Arasha doesn't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu. *Thanks Kodansha for having rights***

**Arasha: And many thanks to Smilee4faces2 and Icetiger 13! You guys are the bestest! *huggles!***

**Karin: Alright! Let's start! Let's start! ^.^  
**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin opened her eye and bit her lip to prevent from shrieking loud enough to wake the neighborhood. Because she was in Kazune's bed, with his arms around her. Her face turned bright red immediately. Then she remembered Suzune and how he wanted to sleep with the two of them together. She looked down, and the boy was no where to be found. She panicked slightly, realizing she couldn't get up to look for him without waking up Kazune. She looked at him again, and smiled a little. When he was asleep, he looked so young and relaxed, unlike when he was awake. She definetly wouldn't want to wake him during his peaceful time.

"Mmmm, Karin." Kazune murmured in his sleep, pulling her closer.

She blushed as she realized she was only a few centimeters from his chest. As she remebered from the movie, it was unnaturally warm and comforting. She poked his forehead.

"Kazune-kun."

"Uhhn. Karin?"

"Kazune-kun!"

"What is it Karin?" He said, opening his eyes.

"Well, first, we have to get ready for school, and second, Suzune-kun is missing."

"Oh, crap! Right we have school!" Kazune shouted, sitting up quickly, dragging Karin with him.

"Kazune-kun! Didn't you hear? Suzune-kun is missing!"

"I'm sure he's just downstairs getting an early breakfast."

"But, he's never early for anything, and, and, I'm sure I would have felt it if he had gotten up..." She panicked, tearing up.

"Karin, relax. Wherever he is, you have to believe that he's perfectly fine." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. Wherever he was... She got out of the bed, and walked to her room quietly, trying to calm herself down. She put on her uniform, and noticed something.

"Kazune-kun! The Chrono's clock is missing!"

"What?!" Kazune screamed, rushing for her room.

"There's a note in it's place. From Suzune-kun. Can you read it? I-I don't think I can."

"Sure," He said, picking it up, "_Dear Mama and Papa, I have gone back to the future to see if it has gotten better or worse. I have started to feel strange in this time. I want to go home and see why. Please don't worry about me. You will know if you have saved the future already if I do not come back. Please take care of Onee-chan and Shii-chan and Q-chan while I'm gone. Love you very very very very much, Suzune._"

"H-he left? Like, he's gone?" She stuttered, voice cracking.

"It's going to be okay." Kazune said, trying to smile.

"Liar."

"What?"

"Liar! It's _not_ going to be okay! We have no way of being sure if he's okay, or if he got hurt, or if he feels sad or happy, or needs to vent. It's just not going to be okay!" Karin sobbed.

"Calm down. Just _calm down_!" Kazune said seriously, shaking her a bit.

Karin looked at him mournfully, she had loved that kid. He smiled and patted her hair.

"It's going to be okay, just trust him. He's going to be in the future with the future you, Himeka, and Kazusa. They'll watch him carefully."

"Yeah, but..."

"What is it? You can tell me."

"But you won't be there and he needs a father..."

"It's okay. We're going to save the future, so you won't have to worry about that."

"Okay." She sniffed and nodded.

After successfully calming Karin down, Kazune went back to his room to finish getting ready. He'd only had enough time to put on his school pants before Karin screamed about the Clock. He shook his head softly, smiling. He never knew what to expect with her. One moment, she would be totally blissfull, the next, in hysterics. It was so tiring trying to counter her mood all the time to calm her down. He slipped on his school top and the poncho-thing, remembering the night before and the day at the movies. She was so soft and her hair smelled like kiwis. Not to mention, she was adorable whenever she blushed, or smiled, or laughed, or anytime. He preferred a smile on her face though. Probably only because that meant she wasn't in a fight with him. He walked downstairs and sat at the table. After saying 'Itedakimasu!', he dug into his rice.

"Pig." Karin muttered under her breath.

"Lazy." He answered back calmly.

"Over-acheiver."

"Under-acheiver."

"Girly-man!"

"Stupid!"

"Weak!"

"Overly-caring bitch!"

"Under-caring asshole!" Karin yelled tearfully, chucking her napkin at his face.

Karin sat up quickly and moved for the door, putting her shoes on and reaching for her bag. Kazune had it in his hands already.

"I'm leaving for school early today." She said heatedly, reaching for her bag, which Kazune held high above her head.

"No you're not. Go finish your breakfast."

"No! I'm leaving early!"

"You're not leaving until you've had a complete breakfast!"

"Well, I want to leave early and I can't if I eat it!"

"It's the most important meal of the day, and you're eating it, dammit!"

"Just give me my stuff so I can leave and be out of you're hair and you can worry about _Himeka-chan_ getting a good breakfast!"

"No! Now go and sit back at the table!"

Himeka sighed. They were fighting about _breakfast_ now. Fantastic. Then, she noticed something and smiled mischeviously. They were so totally in eachother's face, that all they would need to be in a serious lip-lock was one small, little, teeny-tiny "accidental" push from her. She got up quietly, walking towards the two.

"I'm glad you're dead in the future! That way, I won't have to deal with such an over-bearing husband!"

"Fine, then! I'll be dead and you'll be all alone!"

"No, I won't! I'll have Himeka-chan with me!"

"If you don't drive her away with your annoying loudness first!"

"If I'm so annoying, then why'd you bring me to this house to live with you?!"

"Because I didn't want you to hurt anymore!" Kazune screamed, dropping her stuff down to her.

Karin froze, which caused her stuff to fall to the floor. Kazune pulled his face away, putting on his shoes and grabbing his bag. He opened the door, motioning for her and a dissapointed Himeka to follow him. Apparently, they were going to school now. Normally, Himeka would clean up after them, so Q-san wouldn't have extra work to do, but today, Kazune looked really angry, so she left it on the table. She put on her shoes quickly, and grabbed her bag, rushing out the door. The walk to school was relatively quiet. Kazune was glaring at the ground, Karin looked warily at Kazune, and Himeka just looked curiously at them both. Finally, she worked up enough courage to ask what happened to Suzune. Karin broke her gaze from Kazune to explain to her what they knew based on the note. When they finally reached the school gate, Karin braced herself for attack from either Micchi or the Kazune-Z, surprisingly getting neither. The Kazune-Z was nervous from the obvious tension vibes coming from Kazune, and Micchi had a new love to attach himself to. Henceforth, the walk to class was even more silent and tense, having the power to silence the entire hallway of people. They all looked curiously in between Karin and Kazune and began gossip about Himeka and Micchi. Karin walked to her seat silently, and looked at Kazune one last time before class began, surprised to see him looking back at her. It was a confused glare, and he quickly turned away. She had the sickening feeling that he was beggining to question himself on why he had let her stay. Karin took out her notebook, and for the first time since she entered Seiei Sakuragaoka, she payed attention in class and took her own notes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Karin: *nervous breakdown***

**Kazune: *glaring at desk and thinking* Why is this desk so messed up?! The wood is peeling!**

**Arasha: *sweatdrop* So that's what he was so angry about... How OCD...**

**Suzune: *in the future but still here somehow* Tralalalalala! Papa is OCD! Lalalalala~!**

**Arasha: Suzune-tan! How're you here?!**

**Suzune: I don't know! All I know is that I'm here, and that everyone should stay tuned! Please review~! ^.^**

**Arasha: O-okay... I don't know how you're here, but I'm happy you are! *huggles!***

**Suzune: Yay! ^.^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Arasha: Ta-da! I finished it!**

**Kazune: The story?**

**Arasha: No. I. Finished. The. Chapter.**

**Karin: Well, you have to specify!**

**Arasha: I know. Especially since I'm dealing with you two idiots.**

**Kazune & Karin: Hey!**

**Arasha: Whatever. Thankies to Icetiger 13 and Tsubasachama Karin. You're both correct. Interesting and when _will_ they stop?**

**Kazune: We can still hear you, ya know?**

**Micchi: Arasha-san doesn't own Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu!**

**Arasha: No. No, I don't. But I can still write this and start this chapter!  
**

**__________________________**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin sighed contentedly as she left detention. Today, she had to do lines, _I will pay attention in class_ 150x on the blackboard. She looked down, troubled as to what would happen when she got home. Ever since Kazune told her the reason that he let her live with him and his cousin, he'd been avoiding her. So, out of fear of him, she told Himeka and Micchi to go ahead home without her. She knew that he would leave anyway. She wondered what she'd see when she got home. Would he have all her bags packed up and ready for her to go ahead and leave back to live with her aunt? Or would he give her a couple hours to pack hers? That possibility that he'd let her stay now was slim. She got to the top stair, when she noticed something. The Kazune-Z were following her!

**Karin's POV**

'Oh crap' was the first thing that ran through my mind. Kazune was normally arrogant about it, but he was almost always right. And he'd been right about the Kazune-Z, as well. They'd gotten more violent than usual and I couldn't handle them. So, I ran down the stairs the fastest I could without hurting myself. They were closing in on me now. When I finally reached the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, I burst into an all-out sprint. Occaisionally I looked behind me, and they still followed running as well. I knew my run couldn't last much longer, so I quickly made another turn, heading for the girl's bathroom. I'd hide in a bathroom stall until they finally got bored and left me alone. That's when I ran into something, or well, _someone_. I knocked the both of us to the ground, papers flying.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going and-" I started, opening my eyes.

"Karin!" The person said, surprised, and I groaned internally.

"Kazune-kun!" I gasped.

"Hanazono-san! What are you doing to Kujou-kun!?" I heard my worst enemies say darkly.

That's when I realized the position we were in. I was sitting on top of his lap while he was lying down. I quickly moved off. Jumping up, I explained,

"No! It's not what it looks like! I ran into Kazune-kun and we fell! That's all!"

"Why were you running Karin?" Kazune-kun asked, getting up.

"Er, well, uh. My aunt would be mad at me if I came home late and I already was from detention, so..." I lied, knowing that the Kazune-Z would believe that I didn't live with Kazune-kun.

"Meaning that you were running away from the Kazune-Z, right? Nice try with the lie, by the way."

The Kazune-Z looked at eachother nervously and ran for their lives in the other direction. I helped him pick up the fallen stack of papers when we were sure they were gone.

"Thanks, by the way." I smiled.

"For what?" He asked, picking up the stack of papers.

"For getteng the Kazune-Z to leave me alone today."

"Yeah, no problem. But, why were you going this way? The exit is in the complete opposite direction."

"Uh, I was going to hide in a stall in the girl's bathroom until they got bored and left."

"Idiot! Do you know how long that could've taken?!"

"Um, no?"

"I saw. They had stakeout materials hidden in their bags. They were ready to wait."

"Oh." was all that came out of my mouth.

He looked at me and shook his head. I asked him who needed the papers. He told me it was Glasses Guy.

"No way! Glasses guy?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, Karin. He _is_ Student Council President."

"I know, but I never expected you to be helpping him in anyway, shape, or form."

"Oh. Well, I was waiting for your detention to be over, and a teacher caught me and told me to give these to him."

"Why were you waiting for me?"

"Because, last time you were out on the town around sunset you got into trouble."

"Oh. But, aren't you mad at me?"

"No. What would make you think that?"

"Because you looked at me funny today during class."

"Oh. That. I wasn't looking at you, I was looking out the window. I saw Karasuma staring at you through the window."

"What?! How did he get to our room's window without falling to his death? Our room is on the third floor and the window has no ledge."

"That's what I was wondering!"

"Oh. I thought that..."

"What?"

"No, it's nothing." I said, looking away from him. I couldn't lie to his face.

He put his forehead on mine so I couldn't look away. I felt my face heating up and my eyes widen slightly.

"Karin, what were you thinking?" He asked me seriously.

"I-I thought that... I thought that you-" I started, only to be interrupted.

"What are you doing in the presence of your Student Council President?!" None other than Glasses Guy shouted.

For once I was happy see him. Kazune took his forehead off of mine and shoved the papers into the man's chest. Under his breath I heard him mutter profanities at our possibly retarded Student Council Pres. Unfortunately, so did said President.

"That's quite offending and not very suitable language for someone of your age group and your Student Council President." Glasses Guy smirked somewhat evily.

"These are different times, and I wasn't aware that I was talking to Mr. President. I just thought I was talking to a dumbass who pretended to be him."

I groaned internally. Of course, he couldn't go an entire day without either fighting with me or someone else. Time to finish it quickly. I knew the one thing that would drive him away without anyone having to transform.

"Anyway, what were you doing staring at me through the window, Stalking Glasses Guy?" I asked, feigning stupidity.

"I'm not a Stalking Glasses Guy! I'm Karasuma Kirio!" He whined, almost sort of cried, running for the Student Council Office.

"Nice work." Kazune said, looking at the ground.

"Something's wrong though."

"I just really, _really_ wanted to kick his ass."

"Ah, sorry. I kind of had to prevent you from getting into your third consecutive fight this week."

"Ah, well, now back on to more important matters," he said seriously, taking my face in his hands and putting his fore head on mine again, "What was it you were thinking about me?"

**Kazune's POV**

I took her face in my hands, putting my forehead on hers and asking her again. For the first two minutes she seemed to be in shock that my face was so close to her's. I felt one of her hands reach up to grab mine. I expected her to take my hand off her face, but she did just the opposite. She just held it there instead. After a while, she took a deep breath, and told me about how she was worried that I was kicking her out of the house after her question that morning. I just looked at her and after a while I just began laughing my ass off.

"What?" She asked, cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"It's just that you thought that I was gonna kick you out just because you..." I chuckled.

"Well, anyone would make the mistake. What with all you all bi-polar. One minute I think that you actually like me, and the next, I think you might hate me."

"I could show you how much I really do like you." I said, smiling mischeviously as she blushed.

She must've realized how close our faces still were. I think she finally got what I was hinting at after a couple of minutes, because she put her other arm around my neck. I dropped the hand that she wasn't holding and pressed it into the small of her back. Her breathing was moving quicker and she was blushing furiously. I finally pressed my lips to her's. I moved my mouth against her's but it appeared she wasn't going to let me do all the work. She pulled me closer as I did the same and she opened her mouth slightly, licking my bottom lip to tell me to do the same. I obeyed, excitement growing inside of me. We had a small tongue war, all the while kissing eachother more and more passionately. Finally, I felt her pull back, and realized she needed air. We broke away, both gasping for as much air as we could hold. I smiled as turned bright red, which quickly turned into a frown when she dropped her arm from my neck and pulled my hand from her back. I dropped her hand, and that time she was the one who looked dissapointed. I quickly wrapped that same arm around her waist, pulling her close. She didn't object, in fact she wrapped both her arms around my waist and put her head on my shoulder.

"Kazune-kun?" I heard her sigh.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

We walked in a happy silence the rest of the way home. When we got home, Himeka already had dinner ready and gushed about us finally becoming the happy couple she knew we would be. Afterwards, Karin went to her bedroom, got dressed in her pajamas, came into my room and we spent that night and the rest of our lives happily together.

At least that's what should've happened. Here's what happened instead:

Karin got dressed in her own pajamas and went to sleep in her own bed, slamming her door angrily, due to an arguement we had at dinner about the Kazune-Z. I had told her it would be okay if I stayed by her side, and she told me I couldn't stay by her side _all the time_. So I had trouble sleeping, guilt-ridden about being unable to find someway to keep her safe from the sadistic nuts that were my fangirls when suddenly, I heard low sobs coming from Karin's room. They grew in volume, until they ended in a bone-chilling scream. I shot up and ran to her room, throwing open the door, only to see her forcing herself awake. She looked at me, eyes tearing up, and knowing already what I wanted to know, opened her mouth, explaining the terrifying thing she had just witnessed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Arasha: FINALLY! You two kissed!**

**Kazune: Yeah, but how come we have to torture Karin?**

**Arasha: Because that tortures you which is kind of sweet and fluffy.**

**Kazune: 0.o You're a freak.**

**Arasha: Never said I wasn't! ^.^**

**Micchi: Please stay tuned for the next chapter and review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Arasha: *Sob sob* I'm so sorry it's late!**

**Kazune: Yeah, that writer's block really kicked your ass.**

**Arasha: *sniffle* Thank you to:**

**Smilee4faces2, you'll have to read the chapter! ;3**

**Tsubasachama Karin, glad to see someone shares my opinion on those... things.**

**Icetiger 13, I know! Took 'im long enough.**

**fictiongirl92997, thankies! Glad to see you love the story!**

**animestardime33, glad to see someone else shares my views on torture!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope to see you all in the next! ^.^**

**Kazune: And Arasha doesn't own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu. If she did, episodes would probably always be la-**

**Arasha: I think I see a car in your near future...**

**Kazune: Crap, okay. Let's start the chapter!  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kairn's POV**

"Stupid Kazune-kun..." I muttered on the way to my room.

When I walked in my room, I slammed the door as hard as I could. I shoved on my night gown, muttering different explanations as to why he couldn't follow me around protecting me from his unwanted pet demons. I lay down in my warm and comfy bed, realizing how tired I was. I closed my eyes, and instantly fell asleep.

(2 minutes to Karin, or 2 hours in real life later...)

"Karin, you need to see something..." A voice said to me.

Who was it? The voice seemed familiar, but not so much at the same time. It wasn't future me, so who could it be?

"It's future Kazune..." the voice said again, seemingly right next to me now.

"Kazune-kun! You're alive in the future?" I asked excitedly, looking to both sides.

"No, I'm talking to you from the afterlife..." he said quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sending you into future Karin's car to see."

So there I was, in future Karin's car, listening to the conversation going on between her and Suzune.

"So, mama, I would've had an older sister?"

"Yes, but she was born without something important in her liver that she needed to live, so she died at three months old."

At this point I was aware of the fact that I must've been sobbing outside of this dream. I didn't care, I was sobbing in the dream as well. And then, what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Except it didn't. A pick-up truck veered out of control and into the lane that future me was driving in. She tried to stomp on the breaks too late. Crash! That was the only sound. I looked back at Suzune, who was on the floor, holding his hand to his forehead, which had been cut by glass. He was crying out for his mama, I wanted to hold him and tell him everything was okay. That's when I realized, that's what future me should have been doing. I looked at her, and screamed my loudest at the sight. Her head was down on the dashboard, blood running down. Not only that, but somehow, the key had flown out of the ignition and lodged itself into the side of her stomach. She would either have concussion, coma, or worse. At this point I heard from somewhere in the real world a door slam open. I couldn't witness anything more, so I forced myself to wake up. I saw Kazune-kun, and I just needed someone to tell, so it was him. After I was done telling him, I saw that he had sat on the side of my bed. I started sobbing, an unlimited river of tears flowing down my face. He pulled me in and put my head on his shoulder.

"Karin, shhhhhh, it's okay Karin, just let it out. I'm here for you."

"Kazune-kun, can you stay with me, please?" I asked nervously.

"Whatever you need. Let me just go check on Himeka really quick, okay?"

I watched as he opened the door on a startled Himeka. He told her that I had had a bad dream. After a while, she was finally convinced that I was alright and left the room to go back to her own. I lied down and Kazune-kun wrapped his arms around me, falling asleep instantly. Again, I was surprised by how warm and comforting his chest was, and I fell asleep almost as quickly, although I woke up many time in the night from haunts of death and comas and Suzune's pain. But for every time I woke up, Kazune was somehow awake at the same moment with comforting words to aid me to sleep again.

**Normal POV**

Karin woke with a start and groaned softly. That time the dream had been a _good_ one.

"Finally awake, huh?" Kazune whispered, doodling on her arm with his finger.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Karin yawned, curling up to Kazune's chest.

"Uh, 9 a.m." He mumured into her hair.

"9 AM?! Kazune-kun, we're gonna be late!" Karin panicked, struggling to get up from under Kazune's hold.

"Karin, relax, it's Saturday. We don't have school today. And even if we did, you would not be going, because you need to take a break."

"Why do I have to take a break? It's not like I'm over-worked or anything."

"Honey, the events of the past few days have been stressing for probably all of us. And then your dream last night, you're not doing anything today."

"Fine. I'm all your's today."

"And I'm all your's. So, what do you think we should do?"

"Maybe we can double-date with Himeka-chan and Micchi."

"Oh crap, Karin, in the name of my life, please tell me you're joking."

"Of course I am. Didn't you hear me? I told you that today I'm all your's, and I think I know by now that you don't really like Micchi."

"Karin-chan~! Kazune-chan~! Are you two doing something inappropriate?" The door asked in Himeka's voice.

"No, Himeka-chan! We're just talking!" Karin answered, flushing.

"Okay, then~! I'm coming in now~!" Himeka cheered, opening the door.

"How did you sleep last night, Himeka?" Kazune asked, sitting up and dragging Karin up with him.

"Alright, although I was worried what freaked Karin-chan out so much." Himeka sighed.

"Oh, it was just a nightmare from the movie that we saw." Karin said, trying to reassure her.

"Karin-chan~, if you thought the movie was gonna scare you, why didn't you tell us? We could've watched something else..."

"No! It's okay! I didn't wanna be an inconvinience!"

"Anyway, Himeka, me and Karin are gonna go out today. You might be alone for a while."

"That's okay, Kazune-chan. Micchi-chan is coming over today and we're going to watch a couple movies."

"Great. Just fantastic!" Kazune growled.

"Kazune-kun, calm down! It's alright, Q-san is going to be at home, too, ya know." Karin whispered.

Kazune sighed and told Karin that he was gonna go get ready. Karin hopped off her bed when he left and tried to decide what to wear. Finally, she settled for a small aqua dress with a apron-type cream dress over it. Also, cream thigh-length socks and aqua mary-janes. Instead of her usual pigtails, she had her hair in a high ponytail held with wing clips. She bounced down the stairs and looked at Kazune, blushing lightly. He was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt with gray cargo pants and a light gray beanie with flaps on the sides.

"Shall we go, m'lady?" Kazune asked, smiling mischeviousley as he used a phony british accent.

"Yes we shall, sir." Karin giggled, taking his arm and using the same phony accent.

"Hmmm, I wonder what we shoukd do first... I know!" Kazune thought out loud as they walked toward town.

"What? What are we doing?" Karin asked nervously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said smugly.

"And I have a bad feeling about this why?" She muttered.

"You're gonna love it, trust me." He smiled, covering her eyes and guiding her into somewhere.

"Wha...?" Karin gasped as she he hair being taken down and something shoved on her head.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She opened her eyes and gasped. Now, just putting this out there, beanies weren't really her choice of headgear. In her opinion, they made her look boyish and strange. But this one was off-white and had a winking bunny face ( ;3 ) printed on the front and the flaps on the sides were bunny ears. Let's just say it was very girly and just her style.

"I was right, it looks great on you." He said happily.

"It's adorable! How did you find this place?" She asked, because after looking around, she had noticed that the shop only sold cute, girly beanies.

"It's right next to the place where I get my unlimited supply of beanies. I saw this one in the window, and I was like 'That is so Karin.' And I was right, it looks great on you. Um, excuse me, we're going to buy this."

"Oh, no, Kazune-kun. You don't have to..."

"I know, but I want to. Besides, I like the beanie look on you, and there's no way I could get you to wear one of mine."

"Thank you, Kazune-kun! But, do you really think I look cute in this, or are you just saying that?"

"No, I don't think you look cute in it. No, listen to what I'm saying, don't look so forlorn. I _don't _think you look cute in the beanie, I think you look adorable."

"Aw, Kazune-kun. You can be really sweet when you want to be."

"Thank you. Now, I wonder what we should do next..."

"I don't know. What _should_ we do next?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Karin & Kazune: Alright, so even Arasha doesn't know what we should do next. We need you to send her some messages with your ideas on what we should do next on our date. So, please send in your ideas, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Arasha: Wow. It's finally done.**

**Kazune: Yeah. It seems like it took you forever to get this one out.**

**Karin: Hopefully the next update will be faster.**

**Arasha: Um, guys? Actually, about that...**

**Jin: This is the last chapter! *jazz hands***

**Arasha: Dammit, Jin! I'm the author! It's my job to say that!**

**Kazusa: Jinny-winny is very sorry.**

**Jin: *turns bright red***

**Himeka: *giggle***

**Micchi: What do you mean it's over?!**

**Arasha: Well, yeah. I realized I didn't really have a plot for this story. It was just a puff piece. *sweatdrop***

**Everyone: *falls over anime style***

**Suzune: ...Ok, then. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, because it's the last! And for the last time-**

**Arasha: I DO NOT FREAKEN' OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR KAMICHAMA KARIN CHU!  
**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The two wandered around town as they wondered what to do next. Karin spotted something and smiled.

"Kazune-kun, why don't we try there?"

"What, you mean that photo booth over there?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay. But you're wearing your new beanie!"

"Okay." Karin giggled, letting down her hair and putting it on.

They walked to the photo booth. Karin put in 50 cents and they sat in the booth. The first picture they smiled nicely. The second, Kazune had tickled Karin, so she was laughing her ass off. Third, as payback, Karin pulled down Kazune's beanie so it covered his eyes. The fourth, Kazune did the same. Then, the second strip. Those picture included each person laughing as they pulled up their beanies again. Then, Kazune pulling Karin in for a hug. The two hugging, and finally, it ended with a kiss. They exited the photo booth and went to get the pictures. And at that very moment, Karin's stomach growled. Very, _very _loudly. She suddenly found herself turning an interesting shade of red.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Kazune said, trying not to laugh, and failing. Miserably.

"What's so funny?! I didn't have any breakfast!" Karin muttered, scowling adorably.

"Neither did I, and I'm starving, so let's go get something to eat."

"Okay..."

They picked a nice little Italian restaurant, and both got a plate of spaghetti. They laughed and joked around about Micchi and Himeka and Suzune and school and anything that popped into their minds. Once they were done, they payed the check and left.

"So, do you want to go to the park?" Kazune smiled.

"I don't know... There're alot of bugs there, and I'm not sure if you'd want to go..." Karin trailed off uncertainly.

"I doubt that any would be out right now, Karin."

"Okay, it's your sanity."

Kazune rolled his eyes as he grabbed Karin's hand. He ran toward the park, pulling her behind him, and ignoring her little squeek of protest. They walked around the park, and finally decided to sit down at a bench.

"Gosh, Karin,you're tired already?" Kazune sighed.

"It's not my fault that I'm not an Olympic athlete!" Karin muttered.

"That's fine for me, though. I wouldn't have you be any other way." He said happily, putting his arm around her.

"Kazune-kun..." She breathed, smiling tearfully.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Karin."

"What?"

"It's never nothing, Karin."

"It's just, you're so sweet, and I'm sorry that I said that I was glad you were dead in the future."

"Hey. Hey. It's ok. I know you didn't mean it."

"Okay."

"Any- ah! Butterflies!" Kazune gasped, fainting.

"Kazune-kun? Kazune-kun!" Karin panicked.

She rolled her eyes. He could be so _girly_ sometimes. Then, she got an idea. Giggling and smiling, she pressed her lips to Kazune's, which pretty much woke him up from his daze.

"Ah, 'tis sleeping beauty! Awakened with true love's first kiss!" Karin giggled, as Kazune opened his eyes quickly.

"That was our third, you dummy."

"Then again, who's counting?"

"Oooooh!"

"What?"

"There's an ice cream stand! Can we go, Karin?"

"You're just like a child Kazune-kun." Karin giggled.

"Does that mean we can go?" Kazune whined, using the power of his puppy eyes. (Where did you think Suzune got that skill from?)

"Sure."

They went to the ice cream stand. Karin ordered raspberry and Kazune orders a mint.

"How does your ice cream taste?" Kazune asked innocently.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Karin said, pointing her cone towards him.

"Okay, do you want to try some of mine?"

"No, it's ok."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Pretty plea~se?"

"Fine."

"The raspberry is good, by the way."

"Mmmm. So is the mint."

"Whoa." Kazune blinked, looking at his watch.

"What?"

"It's 6:00 already."

"Really?"

"C'mon. I know a shortcut to the house."

"Okay."

Kazune grabbed the hand that wasn't holding any ice cream and walked toward the city. Then, they took a couple turns until they reached the four way bridge (from the date episode in the series), and Kazune stopped. They had both finished their ice cream by that point, and Kazune suggested that they look at the sunset for a bit. Karin sighed happily as she stood by the man of her dreams. Kazune turned around and pulled Karin towards him, pulling her in for a kiss. Before someone interrupted.

"Hey, you. My revenge I've come for." Someone slurred.

Kazune turned around, and Karin peeked from behind his shoulder. She gasped, and Kazune turned his body completely around, standing protectively in front of her.

"It's you. The filthy drunkard guy." He growled.

"I swear to drunk now I'm not God." The man said loudly.

Karin shrank back visibly at the sound of his voice. He had obviously said some vulgar things to her. Kazune, who caught this flicker of movement was even more enraged.

"You got pretty girlfriend. I wonder what she lookssss like undeer all thosse clothesss." Mr. Drunkard smirked, stumbling towards Karin.

The man had obviously forgotten that the super angry Kazune was still there, so by the time the man had taken his first step, Kazune was ready to kick his ass. By the second dtep, Mr. Drunkard had been flipped over and elbowed in the stomach. Kazune grabbed Karin roughly by her wrist and bolted towards the stairs on the other end of the bridge. It wasn't until they were a block away from the house, that Kazune could actually register Karin's cries of pain. Kazune, horrified, dropped her hand and stopped short, causing Karin to bump into him.

"Kazune-kun, are you okay know?" Karin asked, putting her arms around him.

"I'm fine." He shot angrily.

"It's okay. He was drunk. I bet if he was sober, he'd be completely different."

"Well, what if he isn't? I should have done more to him. I should have given him what he deserved." He spat angrily.

"Kazune-kun, you did fine. Now, why don't we go inside, and enjoy a nice dinner with Himeka-chan and Micchi?"

"Oh, great. Now I get to deal with _him_."

"Kazune-kun. Micchi is a great person once you get past the hyper deviousness."

"Sure he is."

"Would you rather it be Jin-kun?"

"You know what, I just remembered. I really like Nishikiori."

"Don't worry. If it's all of us, I can know that it will be okay."

The two walked in the door of the house, and were suprised to see Himeka and Micchi doing a puzzle with none other than Suzune. Kazune was furious to see that Kazusa and Jin were there too, holding hands. Karin, on the other hand, just giggled and asked when they had officially become a couple. The two blushed and said that they had just met that day, and it was love at first sight. They all surrounded the table, the girls sitting together, already talking about prom, even though it was months away. The boys, on the other hand, were more focused on helping Suzune finish the puzzle. Afterwards, the all sat in the living room, ate pizza, and watched some romantic comedy. Everyone soon fell asleep on the same couch. Suzune with his head in his mother's lap. Karin leaning on Kazune's shoulder. Himeka and Micchi were in eachother's arms in the middleof the couch. And Jin had his arms around Kazusa, who was leaning against the armrest. Only Kazune remained awake. He smiled, and he couldn't help agreeing with Karin's previous words.

_"Don't worry. If it's all of us, I know that it will all be okay."_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Arasha: *sniffles* I can't believe my story is all done now.**

**Karin: I can't believe it's over.**

**Kazune: It feels weird to be at the end.**

**Himeka: I'm gonna miss the updates.**

**Micchi: I'm gonna miss Himeka.**

**Kazusa: This is never going to be updated again... Wow...**

**Jin: WHY DID I ONLY APPEAR IN THE LAST CHAPTER?!**

**Arasha: Shut up! You're lucky you appeared at all! (Sorry Jin fans)**

**Kirio: Well, there goes this adventure.**

**Suzune: It's been nice to ride along.**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING! WE'LL MISS YOU!**

**Arasha: And don't forget to leave your final comments, telling me your favorite, least favorite, funniest (in your opinion), saddest, whatever moments in this story! I'll miss you all. And, um also, look at my profile (new, improved, and more organized!) for a new idea of mine. PM to tell me if you think it's a good or bad idea!  
**


End file.
